


脱发之神和松鼠侠

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	脱发之神和松鼠侠

故事还要从Thor在卫生间发现一撮黑发开始说起。  
那撮黑发出现在卫生间的地上，乌黑的色泽和洁白的瓷砖形成了如此鲜明的反差，让Thor哪怕是隔着重重水雾都能看的分明。他浴室出来，草草擦干自己，换上了条干净的内裤，走到头发旁，把它捡起来。  
无论是从颜色、长度和弯直这三方面哪一方来看，这撮头发的主人都是Loki。可Loki为什么突然掉这么多头发？不好的感觉从Thor心底蔓延开来，他踩着拖鞋，快步向卧室走去。  
“Loki—”  
当Thor走进卧室的时候，Loki正倚在床头翻阅着莎士比亚的剧本。昏黄的灯光把房间照的暖洋洋的。听见Thor的呼唤，Loki从书里抬起头，看着一脸紧张的Thor，不明所以地挑了挑眉。  
“你最近是不是不舒服？”  
“我挺好的，怎么了？”  
听到Loki这个回答，Thor突然犹豫了，他想会不会是自己多虑了，掉头发本来就是一件很正常的事。他想了想，没有说话，只把握在掌心的头发捏紧，藏进身后。  
Loki倒是没太在意Thor的欲言又止，从他被复活后，Thor总是对他的身体状况提心吊胆，任何一件小事都能让他风声鹤唳，Loki早就习惯了这样的Thor，他又低下头，专注于手上的书籍。  
可很快，Thor就在家里越来越多的地方发现了Loki的落发。那些卷曲的长发散落在枕头上，沙发上，客厅的地板上和Thor那件特别容易静电的毛衣上。  
这下Thor无论如何都骗不了自己了，他的Loki肯定是生病了。可每当他询问起Loki的身体是否出现不适时，Loki都带着一脸的莫名其妙给他一个否定的答案。问不到答案的他只好自己观察，可就他多日的观察结果来看，现阶段的Loki身体状况达到了一个前所未有的健康程度，甚至还比原来长胖了一点（这话可不能告诉Loki，不然他肯定要生气的）。想破脑袋都想不出原因却又实在过于担心的Thor最后还是去询问了Strange。  
“你是在同一天发现这些头发的么？”  
即便是改行了不知道多少年，Strange还是秉着医生的职责，详细地询问起情况。  
“不是。但我每天都能在家里发现一点。”  
“那就没事。脱发是很正常的一种生理代谢。”  
关心则乱，这谁他对眼前这个满脸担忧的男人的评价，但他还是好心的给出了些相关的建议。  
“如果你实在担心的话，可以让他多摄入一些坚果类食品，长头发的。”  
-  
Loki是在几天后才发现不对劲的。  
家里这几天突然多出了好多坚果，不同种类，不同口味的坚果取代了原本的零食。而Thor，他的爱人和兄长，更是会随时随地递给他一把去了壳的坚果。当他连续三天在自己的早餐麦片里发现核桃碎时，他终于忍不住发问了：  
“你最近是被松鼠咬了？”  
“什么？”  
Thor一脸茫然地从食物中抬起头，他嘴里还嚼着刚送进去的煎蛋，用有些含糊不清的声音回答着。  
“我说，你是变成松鼠侠了吗，天天都和坚果过不去？”  
Loki用勺子搅着碗里的麦片粥，他倒是不讨厌坚果的味道，但是在本该软绵绵的粥里突然咬到一个小硬块这件事让他着实郁闷起来。  
“你不喜欢吃吗？”  
坐在桌子对面的Thor突然紧张起来，他放下手中的餐具，一脸担心地问道。  
“那倒没有…”  
“那你就多吃点。”  
听到Loki的回答，Thor松了口气，他打断了Loki的话，自顾自地说了下去。  
Loki无奈地耸了耸肩，Thor近来这些反常的举动让他有些摸不着头脑，他第一次觉得Thor对他来说有些陌生。  
-  
时间过得飞快，很快就到了晚上。  
当Loki披着还在往下滴水的头发准备前往卧室时，他突然听见一阵奇怪的从客厅传来的声音。多年来的战斗经验让他瞬间进入战备状态，抄起从魔法口袋中变出来的匕首，贴着墙朝客厅走去。可就连机敏过人的邪神也没能料到，当他走入客厅时，会看到多么让人哭笑不得的画面。  
“你拿着刀干什么！”  
“放下武器不许动！”  
在两位伟大的神王异口同声地喊出声后，客厅陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。他们两人尴尬地站在原地，保持着刚刚的姿势谁都没有动，直到茶几上那颗圆溜溜的核桃滚到地上发出了一声脆响才惊醒了二人。  
“所以，你就拿Mjolnir砸核桃？”  
Loki收起了小刀，斜倚在门框上，带着一脸似笑非笑的表情看着Thor。  
面对自家弟弟威胁的语气和表情，Thor感到一阵语塞，他尴尬地挠了挠头，看看手中的锤子又看看Loki，不知道说什么好的他只好露出了一个看上去傻乎乎的笑。  
“你最好给我一个解释，关于最近的坚果和你拿着神器砸核桃这件事。”  
Loki语气带上了几丝威胁，他把双手抱在胸前，一步一步地朝着Thor踱了过去。  
“额，听我说。是Strange说多吃坚果对你的头发有好处的…”  
面对来者不善的Loki，Thor赶忙解释着，为了表示他的忠诚，他甚至举起来双手做出了投降的姿势。  
“你就那么听那个二流法师的话？那锤子这件事呢？”  
听了Thor的解释Loki觉得哭笑不得，他不是不清楚Thor把他看的到底有多重要，但是连脱发这么小的是都担心的不行的话，Thor真的有些草木皆兵了。  
“用Mjolnir砸核桃真的是因为它比较顺手又能吃劲儿。我也是没有办法了，我弄坏了好几个夹核桃器了…”  
Thor的委屈的语气像是个被冤枉的孩子。说完，他在茶几下的抽屉里翻了翻，掏出了好几个被他过大的手劲捏的破破烂烂的核桃夹子，献宝似得递给Loki。Loki被他这优质的行为弄的有些无语，但他还是在Thor小狗似的注视下笑出了声。他张开双臂，给了他傻乎乎的爱人一个大大的，温暖的拥抱。  
“我的身体一点事儿都没有，明白吗，我亲爱的天下第一号大傻瓜。”


End file.
